The invention relates to a method and system for detecting an object in an automotive window.
Many of the automotive vehicles today have electronically controlled windows and may even have electronically controlled sun/moon roofs. These systems provide the operator with ease in opening and closing the windows. However, if the operator is distracted while closing the window, it is possible for an object, such as an arm, hand or finger, to be caught between the window and the header, or frame, of the automotive window.
Techniques exist today to sense the presence of objects when the window is closed against its frame. These techniques indirectly detect an object by measuring such variables as current and voltage of the motor driving the closure of the window. As these variables decrease or increase compared to the normal operating variables, an object is assumed to be present. However, other circumstances may affect these variables, such as temperature and reliability of the motor.
Thus, there exists a need to directly sense the presence of objects caught between a window and its respective frame, which is not dependent on other circumstances.